The Wrong Place at the Right Time
by Reviewer1673
Summary: Set in Fable 3:What if Logan's brother was killed before leaving the castle?  Who would save the kingdom from destruction?  A brave warrior that appears out of no where?  Or just a person who is completely lost?  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Death of Roland**

A flash of light covered his eyes while he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He opened them to find on old butler with white hair and wearing fancy clothes opening the curtains.

"Jasper," the young man complained, "come on. Five more minutes."

"I'm afraid not Master Roland," Jasper replied, "it is time for you to awaken." The young man, Roland, covered his head with the blankets.

"No," he stated, "I don't want to get up." Jasper walked over to the bed and sighed.

"It is a sorry sight that you should want to waste away in this bed," he stated, "now then, I believe it's time to wake your sleeping companion." He grabbed the blanket and tossed it over to reveal a sleeping dog with white and black fur. He was starting to wake up.

"Hey there," Roland said as he rolled over and started to pet his friend, "how are you?" The dog happily barked at him.

"It lifts one's spirits to see such a heart warming sight," Jasper said with a smile.

"I bet," Roland said as he sat up, "come on boy, if I have to get up, so do you." The dog jumped off of the bed and Roland stood up. He walked over to Jasper who had set up clothes for Roland to wear. It was a fancy blue jacket with golden trimmings, a white undershirt, white pants, gloves, and shoes. There he stood, a young man with brown hair combed nicely and blue eyes. Standing there like the prince that he was.

"Very good sir," Jasper said with a smile, "I'm sure Lady Elise will approve."

"What about Elise?" Roland asked curiously.

"Oh that's right," Jasper said with a slight face palm, "she is waiting for you out in the gardens. She wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Then I better get down there," Roland said in a panic, "come on boy." Roland rushed for the door with his faithful friend right behind him.

"Make sure you avoid your brother today!" Jasper called out. Roland waved his hand to let him know that he heard him. He ran into the garden and finally found Elise. A young woman with green eyes, long blonde curly hair, and wearing nice clothes. The dog ran up to her and she happily started petting him.

"Oh brave strong knight," she said sarcastically, "have you come here to protect me?"

"He's not the only one," Roland said bravely as he walked over to her, "we brave knights will protect you to the death." Elise stopped petting the dog and stood up.

"Really?" she asked, "can I really believe you? I'll need a demonstration of your skill to see if you are truly worthy of protecting me." Roland smiled and leaned in to share a passionate kiss with her. After a few seconds they parted and he continued to smile.

"Are my skills worthy of protecting you?" he asked with a giggle. She smiled and blushed.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, "very satisfactory." Roland and Elise laughed for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Anyway," he said seriously, "I heard from Jasper that you wanted to see me. What's the matter?"

"Well," she said seriously, "it's about your brother. Everyone is more upset with him than usual."

"Do you know the reason why?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "there is a rumor that he had a factory worker executed earlier today." Roland's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's just a rumor," she replied, "but you can imagine how the people are talking. The staff are more on edge than normal. Which is why I wanted you to talk to them."

"If you believe that it will help," he said with a smile.

"I do," she stated, "they may fear the king, but they still care for the prince. Now then, let's go." Roland gently took her hand and they headed for the kitchen. They were silent for the trip, and as soon as they entered, the entire staff gave them their attention.

"Your highness," the chief said with a bow, "it's good to see you. The staff are ready to listen to you." Roland let go of Elise's hand and stood up straight.

"You've all been through some difficult times," he began, "and the king is too preoccupied to treat you like he should." The staff were smiling during his speech. Also, an older man with gray hair, beard, and mustache wearing old red soldier clothes walked into the room.

_Walter?_ Elise thought.

"But I promise to talk to him about improving conditions for you here, and your families outside the castle. So please, be patient and ignore any wild rumors that you hear." The staff smiled at Roland's speech and bowed their heads.

"You call that a royal speech?" Walter asked. Roland looked over at him.

"Walter," he said with a surprised look on his face, "when did you get here?"

"You didn't shout," Walter continued, "you didn't threaten and you were far to reasonable. Hehehehe. It was bloody marvelous."

"Thanks Walter," Roland said with a smile.

[sssss]

The ship from a distant land came sailing into the harbor and docked without any trouble. The passengers boarded off safely and the workers got to work.

"Alright!" shouted a worker, "let's get this stuff unloaded!" They began to unload box after box.

"Alright!" shouted another worker, "here comes a big one!" A large box was strapped to the crane. The crane lifted the box into the air and moved it over the port. Suddenly, the box shook a little.

"Did you see that?" asked a dock worker.

"What are you talking about?" asked the another dock worker.

"The box moved," the dock worker said as he stared at the box. The box was put on the ground and it shook again. All the workers jumped in fright.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?" a dock worker shouted. The box top was forced off from the inside and a man stood up. He had a large hammer on his back, wore a brown trench coat, and a white shirt. He got out of the box and he had black pants and brown shoes. He had a pistol in it's holster at his side. He was about six feet tall, had red hair and blue eyes.

"Finally!" he shouted with a stretch, "I've arrived." All the dock workers were stunned at this man.

"What were you doing in that box?" a dock worker asked cautiously. The man looked at him.

"Hitching a ride," he replied, "I have little money and I didn't want to waste it on the boat fair."

"You stowed away on the ship?" the dock worker asked in shock.

"Why the hell not?" the man asked, "now then, where is this?" No one answered him at all. "I would like an answer!"

"B-Bowerstone," a dock worker replied nervously, "in Albion." The man stared at him in shock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the man shouted.

"N-No," the dock worker replied, "this is Bowerstone." The man sighed.

"Dammit it all," he cursed, "I wanted to go to Camelot. Not this shitty place."

"Hey," a dock worker said angrily, "watch what you say. This is our town. The king may be cruel, but we still live here. I bet you were talking about your home." The man had a dark look in his eyes. He drew his pistol and shot the worker point blank in the face. Blood soar through the air. The body fell to the floor and blood gushed out of the bullet hole in the worker's head. The others stared at the man with fear.

"Much better," he said with a evil smile. He put his pistol back in it's holster and looked at the nearest worker. "Where is the tavern?" He pointed in a direction, shaken with fear. "Good. Thank you." The man left and walked in the direction that the worker pointed. In no time at all, he arrived at the tavern.

"Welcome," he was greeted by a young woman, "how can we serve you?"

"I'd like a drink," the man replied, "and a room for the night."

"Okay," the woman said with a smile, "under what name?"

"Dante," the man replied, "Dante Charlson."

[sssss]

Walter and Roland were practicing with swords in the combat room. They were taking a break.

"Do you remember the stories I would tell you about your father?" Walter asked.

"Yes," Roland replied with a smile, "I do."

"And after every single one," Walter continued with a smile of his own, "do you remember what you would say to me?"

"Yes," Roland replied, "teach me how to be a hero."

"Right," Walter said as he stood in a battle position, "I wish that on old fool like me could teach you to be that." Roland stood ready as well.

"You're not an old fool Walter," he replied.

"Maybe," Walter said as he stood ready to block, "but now we have to go back to training. Now, strike me as hard as you can." Roland concentrated and swung his sword in a 360 degree circle and made contact with Walter's practice sword, and sliced right through it. Both of them were amazed.

"Ah ha," Walter said happily, "you only went and broke it." Roland looked shocked. "Am I a great teacher or what?" Suddenly, Elise came bursting into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Both of you," she said frantically, "you have to come with me. Right now."

"What's happened?" Walter asked.

"It's outside," Elise explained, "there are a lot of people gathered out there. It looks like an demonstration." Walter sighed.

"This isn't good," he said seriously. All three of them rushed into the entrance hall and looked out the window. They saw people shouted and holding up signs that put down King Logan in some way.

"I've never seen so many people outside the castle," Elise said seriously.

"This isn't going to end well," Walter stated, "I don't think they know what your brother is capable of." They continued to look at the people.

"What should we do?" Roland asked curiously.

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me," Walter replied, "but I'm going to talk to him." He turned to Roland and had a seriously look on his face. "Stay here. There is something that we still need to talk about." He ran off and up the stairs to disappear from their sight.

"We have to do something," Elise said seriously, "I can't just stand here."

"What do you suppose we do?" Roland asked curiously.

"Maybe you should talk to him," she suggested, "you're his brother. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"You do have a point," Roland agreed, "I'll try." The looked over by the stairs and the guards had cleared away from it.

"Here's our chance," she stated, "let's take it." Roland and Elise run up the stairs and looked around.

"The war room is most likely where they are," he suggested. She nodded her head in agreement and they ran to the war room door. They peeked into the key holes to see what was happening. There were some guards in there, Walter, and Logan. He had on purple clothing with a steel chest plate and a black mantle. He had short, combed back brown hair.

"You need to think about what you are doing," Walter pleaded.

"I'm protecting the good people of this kingdom," Logan said seriously. He then turned to a guard that was holding a rifle. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ring leaders and if necessary, move on to the townsfolk."

"You can't do this," Walter protested. A soldier slammed the butt of a rifle into his knee and Walter fell to the floor.

"Never tell me what I can't do," Logan said smugly to Walter. Roland couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and walked in.

"No," Walter said seriously, "what are you doing here?"

"Indeed," Logan agreed, "the war room is no place for children."

"I'm here to stop you brother," Roland said seriously, "you can't kill all those people."

"You protect them?" Logan asked curiously, "the traitors of this country."

"They're not traitors," Roland stated, "they are just villagers whose lives are horrible. They are expressing themselves against the ridiculous laws that you have made."

"So," Logan said with rubbing his chin, "you think that you are the one who should make these decisions. Very well, you will have your chance." A guard went behind Roland and grabbed his shoulder. One grabbed Elise as well. Roland gave his guard a swift elbow in the gut. He then went over and punched the other guard that was holding Elise the gut as well and walked over to his brother."

"I'll have it right now," Roland said bravely, "you are going to spare them. They haven't done anything wrong. Also, you will leave Elise alone. She hasn't done anything thing either. And another thing you are g-" A gun shot was heard and blood splattered on Logan's face. Walter's face lit up with shock and so did Elise's and Logan's. Roland's body fell to the floor with blood gushing out of the two holes in his head. Walter looked to the back wall to find a rifle bullet in the back wall. Everyone turned towards the direction of the shot and saw the guard that Roland shot.

"Don't defy King Logan," he said proudly. Everyone stared at him blankly except for Elise who was in shock staring at Roland's body. His dog walked over to his body and whined sadly. Logan drew his sword and stabbed the guard that shot his brother in the heart.

"Logan," Walter said in shock. Logan took his sword out of the guard and blood gushed out of the wound. The guard looked at him with shock in his eyes and fell to the floor.

"Please," he pleaded as he coughed up blood, "help. . .me."

"You shot my brother," Logan replied with a dark tone, "you deserve to die slowly and painfully." Logan kicked the guard's wound and he screamed in pain. He repeated this process even after he was dead. Tears flowed down from his face. Elise was cradling Roland's body in her arms crying. Walter was down on all fours staring at the ground. The prince had been killed and now there was no heir to the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Hero**

Logan sat on his throne, staring at the coffin in front of him. The closed coffin that carried his brother in it. Elise and Walter stared at it as well while wearing black clothes to show that they were mourning him. Logan spared the lives of the people in the mob and Elise's to go along with his brother's final wish. Guards were all around as well waiting to carry their beloved prince away.

_He loved the people so much,_ Logan thought, _I wish it didn't come to this. However, it can't be undone._

"Let us begin," Logan said as he stood up wearing black clothes as well, "the walk around Bowerstone to honor my brother." Six guards walked over to the coffin and picked it up. Two at each side and two supporting the back. They walked out of the castle and marched towards Bowerstone, the city that Roland loved.

[sssss]

Dante opened his eyes to see that the sun was shining. He looked next to him to find a local whore that he found and paid for a nights services. He stood up and stared out the window with no clothes on. The whore, named Lisa and had long black hair, sat up and was wearing no clothes as well. Her breasts were nicely sized and bounced a little.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked. Dante started putting on his clothes.

"Yup," he replied without hesitation, "I've got to get moving."

"Aw," she said in disappointment, "you are the most fun I've had in a long while. Are you sure you won't stay longer? I'll give you a free night." Dante looked at her with a smile.

"How about I use that as an excuse to come back?" he asked. Lisa smiled.

"I'll take that," she replied. Dante finished changing and put his pistol in his holster and his hammer on his back.

"See you later then," he said before leaving. Dante left the pub and stood outside and stretched.

_Well then,_ he thought, _I need to find a way on to a ship and get to where I want to go. Lisa is so far the only good thing I've found in this slum of a city._ He looked around and saw a lot of people crying and holding tissues. He walked over to a man with his arm around a young woman.

"Excuse me," Dante called to him, "what's the matter?" The man turned around.

"You haven't heard?" he asked in shock.

"No," Dante replied, "I just woke up." The man sighed.

"The prince is dead," he said sadly.

"The prince?" Dante asked in confusion.

"You aren't from Bowerstone are you?" the man asked.

"Of course not," Dante replied, "I'm not even from Albion."

"That would explain it then," the man stated, "but he died last night. That's all we know. We don't know if he was murdered or died of natural causes. We know nothing."

"The folks up high probably don't want you guys to know," Dante replied.

"Have you no feelings towards the death of someone?" asked the man, "they are going to be walking by this area any minute."

"Not to anyone I don't know," Dante replied seriously, "now then, sorry for you loss, but I'm out of here." Dante walked away and got to a secluded location.

_So,_ he thought, _they're prince has died. While it is sad that it happened, this gives __me a chance to 'acquire' some nice things in the castle. I spent my last money on Lisa, and it was definitely money well spent, but I need to get more. While they're walking around, I'll just help myself to some of their shining belongings._ Dante looked towards the castle and calmly started to make his way towards it. After going through countless alleyways and paths, he found himself outside the wall that surrounded the castle.

"Quite the view," he said quietly.

_Now then,_ he thought, _a way to get inside the wall._ He looked around and found that a house's roof that got really close to the wall.

"Perfect," he said to no one. He found the front door of the house and knocked on it as hard as he could. He cautiously pressed his ear to the door to see if any noises come from inside. After a few moments of waiting, nothing was heard in the house.

_Pardon the intrusion then,_ he thought. He took his hammer off of his back and slammed it into the door, shattering it instantly. He put the hammer back on his back and walked in the house like nothing was wrong. He looked around just in case someone was home but didn't answer. No one was in the house, and so far no one came to investigate the loud noise he made by smashing the door. Dante then went up to the second floor and climbed out the window onto the roof.

"Alright," he said has he got as much space as he could for a running start, "let's see if this goes the way I want it to." He sprinted forward and leaped as soon as he arrived at the edge of the roof. Soaring through the air to the forest like garden of the castle, Dante was smiling brightly. He made it across and landed solidly on the other side.

_So far so good,_ he thought, _now then, let's explore._ As quietly as he could, Dante walked through the garden. Hiding behind trees and bushes whenever he could. Of course, he noticed that there were not a lot of guards on duty.

"Protecting the king has made the guards left," he whispered quietly, "just as I thought." He continued to explore, but couldn't get anywhere near the castle. He then went in the back and saw an entrance to a tomb of sorts.

_Well, _he thought, _if I can't get near the castle, then I'll go pay the deceased king and queen for a visit._ He heard marching sounds in the distance.

"Shit," he swore quietly. He remained hidden behind a tree and waited for the marching to stop.

_Dammit, _he swore in thought, _they came back. I took too much time. Great, I'm in trouble._ He watched as the crowd of guards march towards the tome with King Logan and two other people. One was an old soldier type with gray hair and facial hair. The other was a young beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair wearing black clothes.

"All hands!" a guard shouted, "salute!" All the guards saluted along with Logan and the two others. Some of the guards started firing guns.

_I wonder,_ Dante thought, _all the townsfolk really seemed upset over this. This prince must have been one heck of a good guy for them all to be so sad._ The guards then carried the coffin inside leaving Logan, the old man, and the young woman standing there alone.

"I'll be in my room," Logan said to the two people and then left. The old man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled.

_Is he her father or something?_ Dante thought, _oh well, guess I'll just have to wait till night fall to find out if the deceased have anything good._ He looked at the old man to see that his head was turning towards the woods. Then, their eyes made contact. Dante quickly hid behind the bush he was at. He waited a few seconds then looked again to find that the old man and the young woman were walking towards the castle.

"Ah," he breathed in relief quietly, "for a moment, I thought he saw me."

_But,_ he thought, _at his age, there is no way he can see that good._

[sssss]

"I'll be in my room," Logan said with no emotion and then left Walter and Elise. Elise continued to stare at the crypt with sadness in her eyes. Walter gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now," he said calmly, "let's go back inside and remember what a good lad he was."

"Okay," she said sadly. Walter smiled and looked into the woods. However, he froze and stared straight ahead.

_I see something,_ he thought. Elise tugged on his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Walter looked back into the woods and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"No," he replied as he began walking back to the castle, "nothing at all." They walked back into the castle.

[sssss]

Rain started to fall from the night sky. Dante laid on the ground with a tree as cover from the rain. It blocked most of it, but not all of it.

_Seriously,_ he thought angrily, _it had to rain TONIGHT! I couldn't rain until I was asleep in a nice hotel surround by whores. Seriously, it had to do it now?_ He did hate the rain, but hoped that he would score big soon. He looked around to see no guards were on duty.

"A great chance," he said quietly. He hopped out of the forest to see that there were still no guards. He rushed towards the catacombs and entered them to get out of the rain.

_Finally,_ he thought in relief, _now then, let's get searching._ He saw that the catacombs only had three tombs. There was a large angel statue in the back near two coffins.

"Okay," he said as he rubbed his hands together, "let's see what we can find." He looked all over the catacombs, but couldn't find anything. He didn't open the coffins though.

_I don't take anything from the dead,_ he thought proudly, _or at least on the dead's body._ He stared at the statue. It's hands were near it's chin and looked like it could hold something.

"Well well," he said to no one, "let's set if we can find a switch." He examined all of the bricks and found one that could be pushed back. He pushed it without hesitation and the hands fell down.

_Jackpot,_ he thought with a smile on his face. However, the smile vanished when he saw what was in the hands of the statue. A round object that was blue and gold and had a strange symbol on it. He walked over to it and sighed.

"What the hell is this suppose to be?" he asked no one. Suddenly, a bullet flew by his head and he looked by the entrance to find the old man with the young woman with hair that only went down to her shoulders, a dog with black and white fur, and another old man wearing a butler outfit.

"Don't you dare move," the old soldier said with his gun pointed at Dante, "you are trespassing on private property."

*A few minutes before*

Elise was in her room, staring out the window into the pouring rain. Roland's dog was laying next to her. She had cut her hair to be no longer than her shoulders. Jasper was with her.

"It's understandable that you'd be sad," he said.

"Of course," Elise replied sadly, "I loved him."

"I know my dear," Jasper said sadly, "I know." The door opened and Walter walked into the room looking serious.

"We are leaving," he said proudly. Elise and Jasper stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This kingdom needs a revolution," Walter replied, "I was hoping that the prince would lead it. He had the blood of a hero in his veins. But now, we have to take it into our own hands."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean, what can any of us do?"

"We'll decide that later," Walter stated, "but for now, we need to get out of here."

"Very well," Jasper stated, "I shall pack so-"  
"No," Walter interrupted him, "we take nothing and we leave now."

"Not even pajamas?" Jasper asked. Elise got to her feet and walked towards the door. Roland's dog followed her.

"Let's go," she said proudly. The three of them headed out of her room and made their way towards the catacombs.

"I thought we were going to leave the castle?" Jasper asked.

"We are," Walter stated, "but we are going to pay our respects to the dead first." They got to the door and heard a loud clang from inside the tomb.

"What was that?" Elise asked. They entered the tomb to find a young man with a hammer on his back, a white shirt, a brown trench coat, brown pants, and black shoes. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. Walter took out his pistol and shot near the intruder's head as a warning. The young man turned around to see them.

"Don't you dare move," Walter ordered, "you are trespassing on private property."

*Present*

Dante looked at the group and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Walter asked curiously.

"Simple," Dante replied, "you wasted your shot as a warning. You shouldn't have done that. Now, your pistol is empty." Dante took out his pistol and pointed it at the old man.

"Oh no," Jasper said in fright.

"While I still have a shot," Dante said with a smile, "now then, toss your pistol towards me." Walter grunted by did what he was told to do.

"What do you want here?" Elise asked angrily.

"Nothing much," Dante replied, "just trying to get by."

"By grave robbing from the royal grave?" Walter shouted.

"I don't take anything from the dead," Dante replied seriously, "well, from their bodies anyway. The stuff around them however, is a completely different story."

"But you don't have the right to touch that," Walter said angrily, "it's the Guild Seal."

"The Guild Seal?" Dante asked in confusion.

"It belonged to the old hero king," Walter explained, "it chooses the ones that have the power inside. The power to become legends."

"A hero you mean," Dante stated.

"Yes," Walter replied, "and a dirty thief like you has no right to touch something that sacred."

"What if I disagree?" Dante asked, "after all, I'm the one holding all the aces here. You have no gun and only a sword to defend yourself. So, the way I see it, this thing can sell for a good sum of gold. I'm flat broke right now, so I'll just help myself." Dante picks up the Guild Seal with his free hand.

"Put that back!" Walter barked.

"Make me," Dante said with a smile. Suddenly, energy started to spark from the Guild Seal and Dante found himself on a dirt road surrounded by white. In front of him was a gate and a mysterious woman wearing a red and white hooded robe.

"Welcome," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"What the hell?" Dante asked in confusion, "who are you and where the hell is this place?"

"I am Theresa," she replied, "the Seer of the Spire."

"What?" Dante shouted, "there is someone actually living in that thing? Then, I don't want to deal with you."

"You have to Dante," she stated.

"How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously.

"Because you have a great destiny before you," she replied, "one that the prince should have done but can not. He has died. It went against the destiny that laid before him. However, that destiny now falls to you, Hero." Dante stood in shock from what Theresa told him. He was a hero.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Start A Revolution**

Dante was silent for a few moments before he burst out in laughter.

"What is so funny?" Theresa asked him seriously. Dante continued to laugh and was rolling on the ground. A few minutes later, he finally stood up and took some deep breaths.

"Oh man," he said while still giggling a little, "haven't laughed that hard in a good long while."

"I fail to see what is so funny," she replied seriously.

"Oh come on," he sighed, "me? A hero? I knew that you were off your rocker from living up in that tower thing, but that is just ridiculous."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I'm no hero," he explained, "I've killed people."

"So have other Heroes," she replied.

"Not in cold blood," he explained, "why just the other day-"

"You shot a dock worker in the head for insulting your home town," she interrupted him. Dante was in shock.

"How do you. . .oh, right," he sighed, "the whole see the future thing."

"Yet you still don't believe me that you are Hero," she stated.

"Of course not," he replied, "I'm not good enough to be a hero."

"Heroes did all sort of things," she explained, "some were indeed heroic. Rescuing those in need and helping those less fortunate. While others held dark desires in their hearts. The old king was one of the good nature."

"So there were Heroes that were bad?" he asked, "I don't remembering hearing about any of them."

"They existed long ago," she explained, "long before the old hero king was born. Jack of Blades was one such Hero that was of dark nature." Dante still didn't look sure about the entire thing.

"Why me though?" he asked curiously.

"Because you are the only other one that has the blood of a Hero in your veins," she explained. Dante looked at the Guild Seal that was in his hands.

_I get the feeling that she's telling me the truth,_ he thought, _if I do succeed at this revolution thing she mentioned, I'll have my own kingdom. And being king doesn't sound too bad at all. Riches, power, and women._ Dante smiled a crooked smile and put the Guild Seal into a inner pocket on his trench coat.

"Alright," he said seriously, "I'll do it. I'll lead this revolution."

"Good," she stated, "now walk through this gate and claim your reward." Theresa vanished from sight.

_What?_ he thought, _already? No, I have to lead a revolution first. Then, what reward was she talking about?_ The gate in front of him opened and there a little ways further ahead was a chest. He walked over to it and opened it with ease to find a strange gauntlet. He roll up his right sleeve and put it on.

"What does this do?" he asked to no one. Then, Theresa reappeared.

"That gauntlet will channel the magic within you," she explained.

"I get magic?" Dante asked in shock, "HELL YEAH! Things are going to die. Hehehe."

"Use it by the statue in the tomb," she continued, "and a way out of the castle shall open to you. Now go." Suddenly, a bright light shrouded his eyes and he was back in the tomb. He looked down and saw a sword at his throat. He was the old man from before.

"Not a good time to space out was it?" Walter asked curiously. Dante looked at the sword and nodded his head.

"Yup," he agreed, "bad timing on my part. Oh, except it wasn't my doing. Some blind woman, seer person named Theresa appeared before after I grabbed that seal thingy. Then, she tells me I have to start a revolution against the king and gives me this gauntlet." Raises his right arm and shows Walter, Jasper, and Elise it.

"What does it do?" Jasper asked.

"Something," Dante replied. He focused a little and a small flame surrounded the gauntlet. Walter backed away and so did Jasper and Elise. The dog was near the entrance. Dante then noticed that there was a symbol on the floor that looked a lot like the Guild Seal. He walked past the others and stood on top of it. He slammed his right hand into it and a ring of fire surrounded him. Followed by part of the floor opening revealing a cavern entrance. Walter, Jasper, and Elise were shocked at what just happened.

"Unbelievable," Walter said in shock, "I wanted to deny it at first, but I can't now. You are a Hero."

"Incredible," Jasper said in awe. Elise remained silent. Dante walked towards the entrance that laid before them.

"Where are you going?" Walter asked angrily.

"Out of this tomb," Dante replied, "see ya." He wondered into the cave.

"Now just hold on," Walter called out to him as he chased after him. Elise, Jasper and the dog followed. A little further in, the small tunnel turned into a large cavern.

"Holy shit," Dante said in shock, "I had no idea such a large cave existed under the castle."

"None of us did either," Walter said as he walked up next to him.

"So what do you want now?" Dante asked impatiently.

"The Guild Seal," Walter replied, "but I know now that's not possible. It chose you. It would've chosen Roland, but can't any more. You are the one that can lead us in a revolution. The Hero that Albion needs."

"Oddly enough," Dante said seriously, "I think I'm stuck with this whole revolution thing."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Elise said angrily.

"Well," Dante stated, "I was planning on leaving this kingdom as soon as possible. However, that is impossible now according to Theresa. So then, I'm going to do it."

"Only because you don't have a choice," Elise said while pouting.

"Give me time and I'll accept the idea about what I'm doing," Dante stated, "any way, I better get myself some allies."

"At least you aren't as stupid as I originally thought you were," Walter said seriously.

"Thanks," Dante said with a smile, "hey!" Jasper, Elise, and Walter laughed.

"Any way," Walter stated, "I'm Walter."

"I am Jasper," Jasper introduced himself.

"Name's Dante," Dante said as he pointed his thumb at himself, "and who is this lovely young woman?"

"Elise," Elise introduced herself bluntly.

"Now now now," Dante stated, "there is no need for that attitude."

"I think there is," Elise said in a huff.

"You two can argue with yourselves later," Walter said seriously, "we need to get out of these caves and recruit our first ally."

"I didn't ask for your help and your giving it to me?" Dante asked.

"You said yourself that you need to find allies," Walter explained, "and you aren't from this kingdom. Meaning that you have no idea who hates Logan, or even where to start searching. The way I see it, you NEED our help." Dante sighed.

"You're right," he replied, "I do need your help." He extends his hand for a handshake.

"You really think I'm going to shake hands with a grave robber?" Walter asked angrily.

"That turned out to be a Hero," Dante added.

"You don't just get respect out of the blue," Walter continued, "you have to earn it."

"Alright," Dante said as he lowered his hand, "what do I have to do then?"

"Stop being an ass for one," Elise added with a huff.

"Well," Walter stated, "not what I was going to say. However, you can start by trying to recruit our first ally."

"How about we worry about allies after we leave this dirty cave," Jasper suggested. The dog barked as if to agree with him.

"By the way," Dante stated, "what's the dog's name?"

"Roland always called him boy," Elise replied, "I don't think he ever gave him one."

"That won't do," Dante said seriously, "he should have a name. How about Roland? In honor of his old master." The dog barked happily.

"I guess he likes it," Jasper stated, "even though I'm surprised he does."

"Why wouldn't he?" Dante asked, "after all, it was the name of his last master. Now then, let's get out of this cave." Dante ventured forward. The others hesitantly followed him.

_Roland never thought the dog as a servant,_ Elise thought in a huff. They made their way through the caves underneath the castle. The only thing that troubled them was bats, which are easy to beat.

"Ugh!" Jasper shouted, "what is that horrible stench?" They saw an arch way with some very dirty water coming from it.

"It seems that we are about to enter the Bowerstone Sewers," Walter replied, "it'll be stinky for awhile until we can reach the surface."

"Are you sure that it'll be safe for us?" Elise asked curiously.

"Perhaps not," Walter replied, "but we can find our way of the city once we are up there."

"Then let's go," Dante said as he walked straight towards the sewer's entrance.

"What?" Elise asked in shock, "go through there?"

"It's either that or go back the way we came and might have to deal with guards," Dante explained, "as for me, I'm going this way."

"He's right," Walter agreed, "we've come this far, we have to go all the way." Dante continued to walk forward without hesitation. The other did follow him, and they found another path that wasn't part of the sewers.

"Ooooooo," Dante said with a smile, "let's investigate."

"What if it's dangerous?" Elise asked. However, Dante ignored her and entered the path. They others followed him with some frustration. However, it soon faded as they saw there was nothing. No traps, no creatures, just a dead end with some beautiful trees. Also, a strange platform at the end.

"It appears to be a dead end," Jasper stated.

"Not quite," Walter said with a smile as he approached the platform.

"You know what that is?" Dante asked.

"Yes," Walter replied, "it's a Cullis Gate. Sort of magical transportation for Heroes."

"Alright," Dante said with excitement, "a way out."

"I thought all of the Cullis Gates were all gone," Jasper said with confusion in his eyes.

"The old king must have put it here," Walter replied.

"This is one guy that was really prepared," Dante stated. He looked at the symbol that was on the platform. It looked like the symbol that was in the tombs that was activated by magic.

"That symbol looks the same as the one in the tomb," Jasper stated.

"Yeah," Walter said as he got a closer look at it, "you're right. Let's have a 'Hero' here activate it." Dante sighed and walked over on top of the Cullis Gate and cast his spell like he did in the tomb. A bright flash of light surrounded them and a second later, there were in a circular room with three doors and a map in the center. Roland bark happily for there was a bed about his size in here too, and he ran for it and laid down.

"Lucky dog," Dante said as he looked around. The room was filled with cob webs and books scattered all about.

"What is this place?" Elise asked in wonder.

"It's the king's sanctuary," Walter replied, "I don't believe it. He always spoke of it, but I never thought it was a real place." They all looked around in amazement of such a place.

"It's. . .I don't know a word for such a place," Dante said with a smile.

"How about haven?" Elise suggested.

"I don't believe it," Walter said as he looked at the map in the center, "Jasper, this book. There is a note with your name on it." Everyone went towards the map to see a book that they didn't see before.

"That's not possible," Jasper said as he looked at the book, "it's says 'For Jasper.' Well, I grant you that it's possible, but it must be a coincidence." He brought it closer to him and opened it and began looking at it.

"Don't be stupid," Walter stated, "the old king must have left it here for you. What's it called?"

"The Book of Heroes," Jasper said as he was reading, "how extraordinary."

"Does it tell us how to get out?" Walter asked.

"Actually I find it cozy," Dante said with a smile.

"Like the other holes I bet you've been to," Elise said with a mean tone in her voice.

"Watch it bitch," Dante said angrily.

"Don't call her that," Walter said as he stepped in between the two, "and we are going to have to get along in order for this to work."

"Well she started it," Dante argued.

"And I trust her more than you at the moment," Walter said seriously. Jasper closed the book and looked at the others.

"This map functions as a traveling mechanism," he explained, "simply touch where you want to go and it should take you there."

"Really?" Dante asked as he looked map with excitement, "that is incredible."

"Did you read that in the book?" Elise asked.

"Yes," Jasper replied, "everything we could want to know about Heroes and this place is right in those pages."

"Right," Walter said with a smile, "we can definitely use that."

"So then," Dante said as he looked at the map, "where do we go first to find allies."

"The Dweller Camp in the Mistpeak Mountains," Walter explained, "there are people who would make great allies, and they despise Logan."

"Always a great place to start," Dante said with a smile, "the people that hate the ruler."

"Right," Jasper said with excitement, "I will continue to become acquainted with this sanctuary. No dought we will need to make full use of it's facilities."

"I'll help," Elise stated, "it'll be better than traveling around with a bastard man like you."

"You know," Dante said angrily, "you are really getting on my last nerve bitch. How would you like it if I-" Suddenly, Walter grabbed his arm and touched part of the map and the two of them vanished.

[sssss]

When the light vanished, Walter and Dante appeared in a snowy place with a bunch of small caravans around them.

"We're here," Walter stated.

"Holy shit it's cold here," Dante said while rubbing his arms with his hands.

"Yes," Walter said seriously, "and you will watch what you say to Elise."

"Then tell her to watch what she says to me," Dante said seriously, "she started it." Walter started walking ahead without him. Dante sighed and followed him.

"The people here call themselves Dwellers," Walter explained, "they're tough, they're loyal, and like I told you earlier, they hate Logan's guts." Dante glanced around the camp. He saw what sorry state it was in.

"Really?" he asked, "the revolution starts here?"

"Yes," Walter replied, "it does." They approached a wooden gate on top of a hill that was in the camp.

"I take it the person we need to convince is in there," Dante said with a sigh.

"Yes," Walter replied, "Sabine. A proud old sod but a good leader. Convincing him won't be easy."

"Let's see what we can do," Dante said like he wanted to get this over with. Walter and Dante entered the area behind the gate once it opened. There stood before them in front of them was a large man with a large black mustache.

"?" the large man looked at them funny.

"Out of the way Boulder," an old voice stated, "I can't see a thing." The large man named Boulder moved aside to reveal a much smaller, older man with white hair and mustache. He had various rings on his arms and in his hair.

"That's him?" Dante asked Walter.

"Yes," Walter replied with a smile, "that is Sabine."

"Walter?" Sabine with a smile, "it's good to see you again. What brings you here with this whelp?"

"Watch you old fart," Dante said seriously.

"Calm down Dante," Walter said seriously, "anyway, to answer your question Sabine, we are here to ask for your help."

"My help?" Sabine asked curiously, "for what?"

"We are going to start a revolution against Logan," Walter explained, "and this 'whelp' as you called him, is the leader."

"Him?" Sabine said in shock, "are you serious? I mean I heard what happened to the prince, but why this idiot?"

"Because he is a Hero," Walter said like he didn't believe it, "a Hero like the old hero king." Sabine looked at Dante carefully.

"I don't believe you Walter," Sabine said seriously, "this shrimp can't possibly be a Hero."

"You're more of a shrimp than me," Dante said seriously.

"And you are a shrimp compared to Boulder here," Sabine pointed out. Dante looked at Boulder who didn't look too happy.

"He's big," Dante stated, "however, the bigger they are the harder they fall. What would it take for you to believe me that Hero? And heck, let's through in how I can get your old sorry ass on my side for this revolution." Sabine and Walter were shocked at Dante's choice of words; however, soon Sabine smiled.

"Very well," Sabine began, "to prove that you are a true Hero, you must go to the secret chamber beneath Brightwall, built by the old hero king, only Heroes can survive the trials and reach some ancient objects. If you bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you."

"What else?" Dante asked impatiently.

"Second," Sabine continued, "prove you are a warrior who can lead us into battle. You can do this by slaying the mercenaries that plague Mistpeak Valley. And the final requirement, prove you are a true leader. Convince our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us. If we can not eat, we will die. And the dead make poor allies."

"I'll say," Dante said while rolling his eyes, "but anyway I got it. Expect me back in a few days." He walked towards the gate and Walter followed him. The revolution would soon begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trial of the Relic**

Dante and Walter were heading to the entrance of the Dweller camp after talking to Sabine.

"I must say," Walter said with a smile, "I am impressed that you didn't insult Sabine more than you did."

"You act like I throw around insults casually," Dante replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Walter said seriously.

"So," Dante stated, "Sabine mentioned something about a chamber beneath Brightwall Academy."

"Yes," Walter replied, "it was built by the old hero king. All you need to do is go to the academy and show the Guild Seal to the librarian. He'll know what it means." They arrived at the gate to exit the camp.

"Alright then," Dante said with a sigh, "and what are you going to be doing?"

"Getting information on the bandits that Sabine wants you to get rid of," Walter replied, "you better get going. After all, this is only the beginning." Walter went back into the camp, leaving Dante alone at the gate.

_Alright,_ Dante thought, _let's head to Brightwall._ He started making his way down the mountain side. It was covered with snow, but there was a path for people to walk on.

"At least I won't get lost," he said happily to himself. There were sign posts that helped him out greatly. However, soon he was ambushed by a pack of wolves. He glared at all the wolves and grabbed the handle of his hammer.

_Looks about fifteen of them,_ he thought with a smile. One wolf jumped towards him. Dante raised his hammer and slammed it into the wolf's side, causing it to cough up blood. It landed on some rocks head first causing his neck to snap with a gruesome sound. This time five wolves lunged towards him. Dante focused and gathered some magic energy into his hand. He then slammed it on the ground which launched a fire wave in all directions. It hit all the wolves and set them on fire.

"BOOYA!" he shouted, "HOW DO YOU WOLVES LIKE ME NOW!" The five wolves fell to the ground with minor burns all over them. Dante quickly rushed to every one of them and slammed his hammer into their skulls. The remaining nine wolves looked petrified, frozen and were unable to move.

_That's right you animals,_ he thought with a smile, _no dinner tonight. Or at least from me._ The remaining wolves retreated whimpering. Dante put his hammer back on his back and continued down the mountain. Soon though, he came to an area that looked like spring. Trees in pure green with a crystal clear lake to go with it.

"Not bad of a sight," he said with a smile, "Albion has some nice scenery after all."

"Of course it does you bastard," Elise's voice screamed inside his head. He looked around for her.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Dante asked.

"Hello," Jasper's voice echoed in his head too, "yes well, we've discovered that the Guild Seal allows us to communicate with you. Of course only you can hear it since you have the Guild Seal."

"What?" Dante asked in shock, "does that mean you guys can hear my thoughts too?"

"No," Elise said with disgust in her voice, "I would never want to know what you are thinking."

_At least my thoughts are still my own,_ Dante thought with a sigh of relief.

"Okay then," he said out loud, "I'm on my way to Brightwall then." Dante found a sign that pointed in a direction and said 'Brightwall.' He walked in the direction given to him by the sign. He was able to see if from the outside and arrived at the bridge that lead to the town. It lead to a wood gate which opened for him to see a simple town with people walking around doing their daily businesses.

_Seems peaceful enough,_ he thought, _even for having Logan on the throne. I wonder what the prince was like? Was he truly better than his brother? Guess I'll never know._

"Why are you just standing around?" Elise's voice echoed in his head, "go to the Brightwall Academy. It's that large building a little further ahead of you." Dante looked in the direction Elise was talking about, and knew he couldn't throw an insult her way for he would look silly talking to nothing. He walked towards the building and entered it. After a short hallway, there was a old man wearing a blue shirt, tan pants, brown shoes, and greenish gray gloves. He was behind a desk and there were books all over the desk. Some on top of others while others were scattered about. It wasn't only for the desk either. There were some on the floor, and the books on the selves were disorganized.

"The academy is closed by order of the king," the old man said, "we don't serve drinks, we don't sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you of gaining real knowledge."

"Well screw them," Dante said bluntly, "I came here to talk to you." The old man looked at him with amazement.

"Oh my," he said in shock, "a real visitor. I'm afraid I was speaking the truth. King Logan has closed the academy. I'm little more than a custodian these days."

"Really?" Dante asked curiously.

"Yes," the old man replied.

"How about if I show you this?" Dante asked and took out the Guild Seal. The old man was shocked to see such a artifact in front of him.

"The Guild Seal?" he said in shock, "I haven't seen it since the old hero king last came here. But you can't be the prince. I heard he died."

"Look," Dante said with a sigh, "I just have it. I'm not in the mood to tell you how I came to be in possession of it. Just lead me to the chamber beneath this place."

"I see," the old man replied, "well, it is the real thing."

"Of course it is," Dante stated, "now can you show me the chamber?"

"Of course," the old man replied, "follow me." The old man lead Dante through some halls and into a room with a large door.

"This is the entrance?" Dante asked.

"Yes," the old man replied, "I can't tell you how-"

"Then don't," Dante interrupted the old man, "just step back and let me work my magic." Dante pressed the Guild Seal against the door and it slowly opened.

_Jackpot,_ he thought. He went down the flight of stairs that were before him to see selves and selves of books. Some were on the floor, both selves and books, and it looked like a total mess.

"Geez," he said to no one, "this is worse than my room when I was a child."

"I find that hard to believe," Elise's voice said with a huff in his head.

"You know" Dante said with a sigh, "I see that I and you will not get along at all."

"It's 'you and I' you dumb ass," Elise's voice argued.

"Oh I know," Dante replied, "I just put you last because a bitch like you deserves it."

"Will you two cut it out," Jasper's voice said with a sigh, "honestly, it's like I'm babysitting two child siblings."

"Don't even joke about that," Dante protested, "after all, she started it."

"Just please do your best to act civilized around her," Jasper's voice pleaded, "we don't need to fight among ourselves here." Dante sighed but nodded his head to get on with his current job. He walked past the selves into the next room which was large, and had a center platform. Dante was able to see that there was no bridge connecting to the center.

_Great,_ he thought, _how the hell am I suppose to continued?_ He went down the flight of stairs to his right, since going to the left would be a dead end. Of course, at the end of the right path, he saw that there was an opening to the center platform; however, there was no way to cross it. Suddenly, a circular object floated in front of him. The center of it was blue and had a picture of a sword.

"What the hell is that?" Dante asked curiously to no one.

"Well I believe that is a Flip Switch," Jasper's voice echoed in his head.

"Are you telling me that you can see everything I can see?" Dante asked in shock.

"Well," Jasper's voice echoed, "yes." Dante sighed.

"Remind me to put the Guild Seal some where safe when I have personal time," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked.

"Masturbating of course," Dante replied, "unless you want to meet my special friend."

"Your fucking gross!" she screamed, "I'm going into a different room."

"Please refrain from insulting her," Jasper said with a sigh.

"Whatever," Dante said seriously, "so, what do I do with this switch thing?"

"That type of Flip Switch will be activated by hitting it with a melee weapon," Jasper explained, "like your hammer." Dante grabbed the handle of his hammer, and raised it above his head. He slammed it into the switch and it floated away into a little nook on the center platform. A bridge extended out, connecting where Dante was to the center platform.

"Alright," Dante said as he put his hammer back on his back, "way to go old man."

"Thank you," Jasper stated, "and please call me Jasper."

"Fair enough," Dante said as he continued on. Once he stepped onto the center platform, four balls of light floated down into the ground.

_What the hell?_ Dante thought. Suddenly, four skeletons rose up from the ground, carrying rusty weapons.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?" Dante shouted in shock.

"Hollow Men," Jasper replied. The Hollow Men were slowly approaching Dante. He grabbed the handle of his hammer and rushed at the closest one. He swings his hammer and lands a direct hit in the chest, causing the skeleton to shatter. He looked at the head that was flying through the air and he charged up a fireball. He launched it at the head, and completely incinerated it.

"The dead are suppose to stay dead you bastards," Dante said seriously, "you guys are breaking some important rules." He looked at the remaining three Hollow Men, and they were all at equal distance away from him. One coming in from the left, one from the right, and one in front of him. He rushed to the one in front and slammed his hammer on top of it's head. He continued the motion all the way to the ground, causing the Hollow Man to shatter. It's head was smashed to dust. He turned around to the other two that were limping towards him slowly. He rushed in between them and swung his hammer in a full circle, knocking both of their heads off easily. With one more blow each, he shattered their bodies easily and put his hammer back on his back.

_That takes care of that,_ he thought.

"I must say," Jasper said in shock, "I'm amazed at your skills with a hammer."

"Thanks," Dante said with a smile. Soon, another bridge extended out from the center platform and connected to the other side.

"And it seems that a new way has opened for you," Jasper stated.

"Yup," Dante said as he continued on the path that continued before him. He reached a large room with lanterns hanging from the ceiling. In front of him was a red Flip Switch.

_This one looks different from the other one,_ Dante thought.

"Hey Jasper, is this a Flip Switch?"

"Why yes it is?"

"It's a different color than the one before. That one was blue. This one is red."

"Yes. This one is activated by magic or Will as the book calls it." Dante smiles and throws a fire ball at the switch. In a matter of seconds, a platform rises up from the pit below, forming a path to continue.

_Alright. Time to get going._ He continued on this newly formed path until it came to a broken bridge with water below it.

"That's just great," Dante complained.

"No use complaining now," Jasper stated, "you'll just have to go down to continue." Dante looked around and it seemed that was the only way to continue. But then, he smiled and looked down at his gauntlet.

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Dante turned around and walked the other way. When he reached a wall, he stopped and turned around. There was about fifty feet between him and the start of the broken bridge, maybe a little less.

"Alright," Dante said while doing some leg stretches, "let's see if this works." When he was done, he took a running stance.

"You aren't serious are you?" Jasper asked in shock. Sprinting as fast as he could, Dante ran towards the broken bridge. At the last second, he jumped into the air. Flying towards the other side of the bridge. He landed solidly on the other side, and stood triumphantly where he stood.

"HELL YES!" he shouted, "TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BROKEN BRIDGE! I can leap across you like that any day! Hahahahahahaha!" Then, he heard something.

_What was that?_ he thought, _it sounds like something is cracking._ He looked at his feet and saw nothing. He looked at the other part of the bridge on the other side and saw nothing. He looked at the base of the part of the bridge he was standing on to see that it was cracking.

"SHIT!" he shouted. Then the bridge collapsed, and Dante fell to the water below like a cartoon character falling off of a cliff. Chunks of the bridge fell with him to the water below. He created a large splash when he entered the water and sank to the near bottom. Having the hammer on his back did not help him while he was swimming to the surface. He reached it and gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Dante shouted angrily, "I'm just FUCKING peachy!" He then saw some stairs that lead to a door. He swam over to them and climbed out of the water soaking wet.

"Sorry," Jasper said sarcastically, "it was just a standard question."

"Really?" Dante asked curiously, "I had no FUCKING idea that it was." He shook a little to get some of the extra water off. He look at the door, it was round with some weird symbols on it. Dante then noticed the mark on the floor, it was the mark of the Guild Seal. He stood on it and slammed some magic into it; however, nothing happened.

_Well what the fuck,_ he thought angrily, _I'm not in the fucking mood right now._ He blasted the floor again and again, but nothing happened at all.

"DAMN IT ALL!" he shouted, "OPEN YOU DAMN DOOR!" He threw a fireball at the door, and to his surprise, it opened almost immediately. He sighed and continued on his way through the caverns.

_Fucking Sabine,_ he thought angrily, _this is all his fault I'm down here. Doesn't believe me that I'm a Hero? Well, maybe I should have fried his sorry old ass into jerky with my magic._

"You don't seem to be in a good mood," Jasper stated.

"Would you be if you fell a hundred feet into the water after making an epic jump across a broken bridge?" Dante asked.

"No. But to be honest, your jump wasn't that epic. What happened after words was hilarious."

"Oh ha ha ha to you too." He continued on through the cave, but soon found another Flip Switch. This one was yellow.

_Another one?_ Dante thought.

"How do I open this one Jasper?"

"With your gun of course. The other two were magic and strength. So this one is opened with your skill of a gun."

"Easy." He pulled out his pistol and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

_What the fucking hell?_ he thought angrily. Then he remembered what happened to him a little while ago.

"Wet powder. That is fucking fantastic. HOW THE FUCKING HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SHOOT THIS FUCKING SWITCH WITH A FUCKING GUN THAT WON'T FUCKING SHOOT WITH WET FUCKING POWDER INSIDE!" He threw the gun at the switch out of anger. The gun hit the switch and it went away, and the gun had bounced off of the switch and landed at Dante's feet. A bridge extended towards the next platform and Dante could only sigh out of frustration. He pick up his gun and continued on the path. More Hollow Men appeared before him. This time, there were ten of them.

_Again with the skeletons,_ he thought, _oh well, at least I have to take my anger out on._ He grabbed his hammer and took a fighting position. He waited a few seconds, and then rushed at them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jasper and Elise's voice shouted in his head. Ignoring their cries, Dante slammed his hammer into the first Hollow Man, shattering it in to dust. He stepped on and crushed of the head of the fallen Hollow Man. A new one swung at him with a rusty weapon, but he easily dodged it by ducking. Dante was charging up his gauntlet with magic energy, and slammed his fist engulfed with flames into the skull of a Hollow Man, incinerating and shattering it. He was then surrounded by the other eight Hollow Men.

_You think you have me trapped or something?_ he thought. They started to close in on him. Suddenly, Dante started spinning round and round. His hammer held out to smack the Hollow Men with they got close. Sure enough, they limped into the attack and all of them were shattered quickly. He stopped spinning and regained his balance to find all of the Hollow Men were shattered.

"Now I feel a lot better," Dante said as he put his hammer on his back, "and I think I'm a little drying too."

"That was. . .I don't know what to call it," Elise said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked curiously, "are you amazed at my fighting skills?"

"I'm amazed that you survived that fight," Elise replied, "you're definitely a Hero."

"You had doubts?"

"Of course! You're-"

"Elise," Jasper interrupted, "perhaps we should let him continue." Elise didn't reply.

"Alright," Dante said with a happy tone, "time to continue." He headed up the path. No more Hollow Men came up on this path that seemed to be leading him to the heavens. At the end of it, there was a large room with a strange silver container on a stand.

_Is this one of the relics?_ Dante thought. He approach it and he heard music coming from it.

"It's a music box," he said in awe. The music coming from it was peaceful and relaxing. He gently picked it up, and the area around him turned to black and white. A portal appeared in front of him; it looked like the Guild Seal.

"You have done well," Theresa's voice echoed in his head, "step into the portal."

"How come I really don't want to?" Dante asked. With the music box in hand, he walked through the portal and returned to the area where he first met Theresa, the Road to Rule. Theresa was standing in front of the next gate.

"Congratulations," she stated, "touching the Guild Seal is prove of what you could become. Reaching the music box has proven what you are already are."

"That doesn't make sense," Dante replied.

"Many things never do make sense. Yet, here you are. It is now time to show you what you are up against. Open the music box, and it will show you the truth."

"Okay but how do I open it?" Soon the box opened on its own and Dante was in the war room of the castle. He looked at himself and he was ghost like.

_What in the world?_ he thought in confusion.

"This is my Albion," a unknown voice said coldly, "its cities will bow to my law or they will burn." Dante looked at the source of the voice to find none other than Logan walking in circles around a map of Albion. The map looked like the one in the sanctuary.

_What the hell?_ he thought in shock.

"Its mountains will bend to my will or they will fall," Logan continued with a dark, low, cold voice, "this is my Albion. Its people will do as I say or they will die. Its future will be as I decree or it will end. I have seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way."

_Is this guy for real?_ Dante thought.

"We will be greater and we will be stronger," Logan continued, "no matter what sacrifices that we have to make. I forgave the people once for my brother, but I have to put that aside now. He is gone and that means that I'm the only one left. Yes. The only one that can make Albion stronger. My Albion. This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it." Dante could only stare at Logan in shock.

_He's off his fucking rocker,_ he thought. Suddenly, he was back on the Road to Rule.

"If there was any part of you that doubted the necessity of a revolution," Theresa said seriously, "you have your answer. Albion will be destroyed with Logan on the throne."

"Yeah," Dante agreed, "and he's going to be the one who does it. What a fucking lunatic. He doesn't even care anymore that his own brother sacrificed himself to save the people."

"Actually," she continued, "one of Logan's guards killed the prince. For speaking out against his brother. Logan didn't give the order though. So, he killed the guard that killed his brother with a stab to his heart."

"Ouch."

"But you are right about one thing. Roland gave his life for the people."

"Yeah," he said depressingly, "he did."

"Let me guess, you are just feeling the weight of your responsibility?"

"Yeah."

"Then with that responsibility on your shoulders, walk through this gate and continue on your journey." Theresa faded away. Dante walked up to the gate and opened it. His pistol, hammer, and gauntlet glowed with energy.

"What in the world?" He looked at his pistol and it had some strange symbols on it. They were gray and they weren't there before. He put away his pistol and took out his hammer and the same symbols were on the head. He put that away and looked at his gauntlet. Nothing really changed at all, but he could feel more power coming from it.

_Amazing,_ he thought, _it seems that every time I pass a gate, my stuff gets stronger. Stronger than anything a normal human could wield._ He then remembered one thing; he wasn't a normal human.

"I'm a Hero," he said seriously. He looked at the portal ahead of him on the next gate in this strange world.

_Logan,_ he thought, _I'm going to smash your head in so hard that you are going to shit it out of your ass._ He walked forward to the portal and to his next task that awaited him.


End file.
